Slacks are purposely designed long to extend from the waste to the heels. Their length requires that they are stored unfolded by a special hanger that hangs the trousers from the cuffs or, more popularly, folded and hung across the horizontal bar of a conventional clothes hanger. Often the smooth slacks will slip from the horizontal bar so that the hanging of slacks becomes a task of balancing them on the bar. To counteract this tendency, many people and also retail establishments, use special hangers with a double horizontal rod, one bar for suspending the trousers, the other, a resilient rod that is secured at one end to the horizontal bar and clips to it at the other end to lock the suspended slacks between the bar and the rod. These hangers are fairly satisfactory in hanging trousers and slacks securely but causes a marked creasing of the fabric.
This invention is for a very inexpensive hanger for holding folded trousers and slacks, without any danger of slipping of the trouser legs, by covering the horizontal bar with plastic foam, such as polyurethane foam, a common, inexpensive material usually used for insulation or cushion padding and having a non-adhesive cellular structure that will grip the fabric.
With the polyurethane foam attached to the horizontal bar of a conventional clothes hanger, security clips may be added to the hangers for further securing the fabrics. These clips are particularly desirable when cuff-hanging or full length positioning of the trousers are desired.